What's In A Name
by CamoLover
Summary: Kazuki Uchiha was just born in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Pre-cannon. AU, OC


**AN: PLEASE READ**

Hello! So i have taken a mighty-long break from Fanfiction, and the reason is for college. So please excuse my tardiness.

I also have noticed that a lot of my previous stories were in-accurate, or just sad. So I apologize if you liked any of them, but I would like to start off with a clean slate, in a sense... Anywhoo. Here is my plot bunny. Let me know what you all think. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

XXXXXXXXX

Madara wandered around the tiny village he called home; trailing silently being his father. Almost a mere copy. The spitting image of the old man himself; and Madara was only thirteen.

The compound had been growing. The Uchiha had tried to settle themselves after the ongoing confrontations with the Senju, and many were beginning to grow restless with an on coming war that never seemed to come. It was quiet now, but the saying "Calm before the Storm" always seemed to keep everyone on edge these days.

His father was a brute man. War never seemed to be an issue, in fact he sent his own children, Madara included, into battle on many occasions. In fact, he was on his way to a meeting to plan a new attack on the Senju compound before they could get the chance.

The only issue with this meeting, was Madara.

Madara had spent all morning trying to find his father. To tell him the exciting news that their new baby brother would be born by evening. Izuna had been particularly excited and chose to skip training in order to help his fretful mother travel to the midwife's house. Yet, their father seemed to think of more important things than to see his child come into the world. He'd already seen four of them. Why would it matter for one more child?

Madara was confused, and so he had tried following his father around, mentioning of the earnest plea his mother had tried to send with him. His father still wouldn't comply.

"Mother needs you. She said you were to be there..." He said boredly. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he halted his steps.

"_Not now,_ Madara." Was the only response his father seemed to utilllize today, and so, with a huff, Madara began his treck back to the midwife's.

XXXXXXX

Five long hours later, the first cries of a baby were heard throughout the home.

Madara and Izuna had been waiting patiently outside, after getting kicked out for rudely commenting on 'how gross' birthing a child was. The midwife only glared at the boys, before sternly shoving them out of the house. They had took to collecting flat stones after that. Madara saying something about needing a few good skipping rocks for down by the river.

Now, however, rocks were dropped. The boys were ushered inside. "Quickly.. Your mother doesn't have much time." The midwife motioned.

Women had a higher risk of dying from giving birth those days, and surprisingly enough, this woman had birthed five children without a hitch. Madara had always thought she was the strongest woman alive, and new for a fact that it was common for many to pass away after child birth.

It frightened him. His mother was the only parental figure in his life, and without it, well.. he wasn't quite sure what he'd do without her.

He stood at the side of the bed along with Izuna. A black mess of hair graced the child's head perfectly, and his mother was softly cooing gently. She looked tired though.

"Mom, what's his name?" Izuna asked quietly, poking a finger at the tiny grey blanket that protected the tiny baby.

"Not a he... _Her_ name is Kazuki. Uchiha Kazuki." She soothed.

Both boys froze in shock. _A girl?_ They had a sister? Izuna shared a glance with his older brother who merely shrugged before sitting on the bed to gain a closer look.

She didn't look like a girl... If fact, she wasn't very cute at the moment, all pink and shriveled. Madara secretly hoped she wouldn't stay like that forever, before his mother promptly shoved the baby into his arms. "Hold her, will you? She seems to like you already." His mother smiled gently, taking a moment to gather herself and her emotions. There were tears of happiness in her eyes, but a distant look that she new their father wouldn't be very.. well, happy to say the least. He needed a boy. A soldier. Not a girl. And all three of them new this.

XXXXXXXX

Madara had lost two of his older brothers in a fight against the Senju. His father had promptly shipped them off, and without warning, an ambush attack had wiped them out within seconds. They weren't prepared. They were only fifteen at the time.

After that, Madara had tried his best to gain strength. He didn't want to die, but the thought of Izuna getting shipped of to war was a drive that Madara refused to give up on. He needed to protect his family. And the only way to do that was to gain power.

So he did. At age ten, Madara had single handedly taken out a platoon of Senju, all well above the average shinobi strength, and his father was impressed. By age twelve he had the Sharingan, and now, well, now... he had a baby sister to protect.

'Things just keep adding up...' He thought to himself. running through more katas.

His mother, sadly had passed away later that evening, leaving Kazuki in the care of the midwife until their father returned from buisiness.

Madara was upset at first, but he had been told from the beginning that this could have happened. So then he shouldn't be taking it so hard, should he?

Izuna had cried all afternoon. He was young and didn't understand the situation well. Yet, Madara couldn't help but feel a pit in his stomach ache from heartache every time he thought of living without her. She took away all their problems, and made everything seem okay, even with war on the edge of nightfall. And to make things worse, Madara had no clue on how to raise a baby... Surely the midwife could do it, right? She seemed to have everything under control.

He sighed heavily before turning to grab a fresh towel and dab his face of sweat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know.. Sucky first chapter.

Please leave a review or PM and let me know what you think! :) Thanks!


End file.
